Friction Stir Welding machines currently in use are normally designed for stationary installation in a building where the housing for holding the tool and the motor for spinning the tool are located. The type of weld joint being made such as butt, lap, etc., and the number of welds being made such as single double, etc., is determined by the tool being used.